Conversation
by fanoflost
Summary: What happens when Kate overhears a conversation that was never supposed to be heard, epescially by her? A JackKate romance
1. Overheard

_(**A/N**: Hey all, it's my summer break, here in Ohio, and have I got a story for you. Quite odd how the idea came up for it, really. My grandmum was talking about how I should volunteer at the Rec Center more often, and whatnot, and all the sudden, it just hit me, right smack dab in the mind. I literally had to run away from my grandmum, and write the grand idea down before I lost it. What's really funny is that it has absolutely nothing to do with volunteering whatsoever. Yes, I will still continue Searching, but it's taking me a bit of time to write it, and this is just a filler story to pass the time. So, please, just bear with me on this. Any comments appreciated, and criticism is allowed. :) )_

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Lost. And the title of this chapter is a Coldplay song title! And I was listening to Coldplay's "X and Y" album, and "A Rush of Blood To The Head" album when I started off this fic. I heart Coldplay. And Lost!

**Thanks: **To my mum, for if she hadn't helped me out; this would all be lost to me. And for ff-dot-net, because they let me post on here. :) And to my grandmum, for if she hadn't been talking about volunteering, I would of never zoned out and thought to write down the idea.

* * *

**-Conversation-**

**-Chapter 1-**

**-The Speed Of Sound-

* * *

**

"I just don't think Kate should be by herself all the time, John!" Jack sighed exasperatedly. This debate with Locke was getting old pretty fast.

"She can fend for herself." Locke stated simply.

"But nobody knows where she is half the time!" He shot back.

"Why do you care?" Locke asked the question all the survivors had been wondering.

"…Because." Jack said, not giving away anymore.

Kate had heard bits and pieces of this conversation, her name woven in and out of the intricate craftwork many times. She knew that Jack hadn't meant for her to hear this, and she doubted he even knew that she was poised behind him. She was going to surprise him, but now, she wanted to know why he was so interested in her safety. Tuning back in, she heard another part of it.

"But she was traipsing through the forest with a backpack full of dynamite on her back! She shouldn't be doing that! No woman should." Jack's voice cut through the air, "I just don't understand that when there's a dangerous situation, she's always the first to sign up for it. _Always_."

"But that's okay, Jack. She's a free woman, and she can do what she wants to." Locke replied, his voice cracking full of reassurance.

"I don't know, Locke. I mean, it's almost like she wants to die, like it's the consequence for whatever she did in the real world. But why on earth would she want to face it?" Jack sighed. He cared so much about her, but he didn't understand her half the time either.

* * *

Kate had heard enough, and she quietly snuck away in anger, trying not to explode within hearing distance of anyone. All she wanted to do was help, and Jack considered her to be a nuisance. She thought he had really liked her, but he was just like everyone else, talking to her just out of pity.

A wall of realization hit her as she thought about past conversations she had with him. Kate was almost always the first to approach him, the first to speak, and most of the words they shared were about how she should stay back and help out Claire or pick fruit.

Kate could only think that Jack was a sexist, that he expected a man should do the hard, complicated things, and leave the women to pick up the mess that came after the men saved the world. And she wouldn't put up with it. Her father had been one, never letting Kate's mother show any sign of intelligence, only patching up worn jeans and cooking dinner.

But to him, Kate had been different.

Out of the whole family, he had always picked her to go hunting with him, or spend a day out on the lake. Maybe it was because he had wanted Kate to be a boy so bad, that he treated her like one. To her mother, her name was always Katie. To him, it was always Kate, and in a way she knew how he felt.

* * *

"She'll be fine. If anyone can fight the island and all it's predators, it's Kate." Locke replied. "Believe me, I promise."

"I just don't want to see her get hurt anymore then she has to, Locke." He voiced.

"I know, Jack. I know…" Locke exhaled. "But you aren't giving her any credit. You've seen how she's acted in situations, I've seen how she has, and I must say, she keeps herself composed. Any of the others, like Shannon or Claire, they'd be out of there in a minute. But not Kate."

Jack nodded. "Yeah. …It's just- if anything ever happened to her…" he trailed off, the sentence unfinished, leaving a thousand possibilities to fill it in.

* * *

_(A/N: I know, I know, short chapter. Next chapter is just going to be so spiffy, I hope. **Next chapter: **Two very vital characters to this story get in a fight, and all of the survivors will be there to see it. :) )_


	2. Two People

_(A/N: Woah, did anyone look at the new settings for ff-dot-com? Dear God, it took me a half hour to figure out how to upload the chapter, and another 15 minutes to figure out to actually make the new story. Lol. I think I've finally got used to it now though. :) Enjoy this chapter. Also, I'm adding quotes, sorta hinting about the chapters ahead.)_

_(**To the People Who Think That I Think That Jack Is A Sexist:** Nope, I don't think he is a sexist, I just made it so she thinks he's sexist. Believe me, I don't think Jack is any way, shape, or form sexist. :D It's just a good way to start off Kate, and her many ways of assuming and thinking in this story. Glad we got that cleared up.)_

_(A/N2: Also, this is not going to have anything to do with The Others. So, in this fic, they got the dynamite, but they wanted it for something else, not opening the Hatch. I severely doubt that the Hatch will even make an appearance in this story. But the raft has indeed set off, and Michael, Walt, Sawyer, and Jin will return, all severely scratched up and wet, because somehow their damn raft sank. So, The Others and the Hatch do not exist in this story. Unfortunately. It's just an angsty fic about a Jate romance. So, please no questions about any of that stuff.)_

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Lost. Everything goes to its respective owners.

* * *

**-Conversation-**

**-Chapter 2-**

**-Two People-**

"As we grow up, we learn that the one person that wasn't suppose to ever let you down probably will. You will have your heart broken probably more than once, and it's harder every time." –Unknown

* * *

Jack's chocolate brown eyes searched the caves for Kate, but she was nowhere to be found. Sayid had made sure everyone was off the beach for the oncoming storm, so he doubted she'd be down there. And after the security system, he had made sure no one went into the woods for a while. But, knowing Kate, she probably got past it, and was impelling beyond the numerous trees and growth. 

Asking countless survivors if they had seen her, many talked of catching sight of her head into one of the several caves. But which one, they did not know. Jack checked the caves thoroughly, checking for any sign of her. "Kate?" He called until his voice became hoarse, a pain seared through his voice box, becoming more noticeable every time he called her name. But he wouldn't give up, he couldn't. He needed to know where she was.

Finally, nearing the last one, a familiar, yet different, voice filled the caves, echoing into the back. "Jack…"

"Kate!" A rush of relief filled his own. "Why were you hiding?"

"Who said I was hiding?" An icy tone filled the air.

Jack shrugged, "I don't know. I guess I just assumed it…" He paused. "Why won't you come out?" He looked around for her.

"Why do _you_ care?" She said, emerging from the shadows.

Jack's face showed many emotions, none of which Kate could read. He wanted to say so many things right now, but as soon as he opened his mouth, Jack's mind drew a blank. "Errrr…" Was all he could say at the moment.

"Don't even try excuses with me, Jack. I know how you really feel about me." Her voice sounded tired and worn, like when a music box finally started to wind down.

"Y-You do?" A look of amazement crossed his face. "You really do?"

* * *

"Yes, Jack, I do. I know you think I'm just some sort of person who piles too many things to do on her plate, and takes trips into the unknown. That I'm the person who takes too big of a bite, and is as stubborn as hell. You know it, and I do too. I'm just a damn person who always has to take a risk." 

Jack was stunned. She just listed every reason why he loved her for who she was, but she thought that those qualities about her were just a bother to him. "Wait, you don't understand-" He started, but she cut back.

"I understand alright." She said, her eyes no longer holding the sparkle that had always entranced him. "I can't believe I was ever so stupid!" Her voice was magnified, as she started to push by him to leave.

"Kate, wait!" He called to her retreating back.

She paused, and turned around, her green eyes full of fury. "I. am. sick. and. tired. of. waiting." She spat at him, and walked out of the cave.

He bolted after her, hooking his hand onto her shoulder, and it felt like they froze in time. A feeling that almost felt like a shock tingled through their bodies, and their eyes briefly met before she looked down at the ground.

The survivors were all attentive, waiting to see if this was The Moment, the one they all knew was coming. But they would be very surprised when they hear Kate, almost inaudibly, say "Jack, let _go_."

* * *

"Not until I know what the hell I said to tick you off so bad." He spoke with a frustration in his voice, and his grip didn't break, nor loosen. 

"I don't understand what you're talking about." She vocalized, a strain cracking in her expression.

"I don't understand you." He repeated.

"Me! I don't even understand you! And I don't think I ever will!" She broke his grip, tearing her shoulder away from his hand. "Jack, you're just a stupid sexist, and that's all you'll _ever_ be to me." Emphasizing the words 'all' and 'ever', she started to head back down the worn path to the beach, the thunderheads in the distance threatening to open up any minute.

"Where are you going?" He shouted after her.

"I don't know!" Her answer was, her back stil lto him, still walking away.

"Then why are you leaving?" He pressed on.

"It's a whole hell of a lot better then sitting around, waiting for something that'll never happen!"

"You **never** just sit!"

Her response was nothing as a crack of thunder let loose, and lightening lit up the sky like a 4th of July night. Eventually her form disappeared around the curve, leaving a trail of nothing but thin air behind her.

The survivors just stared in shock, some open-mouthed, others had their eyes shrouded in fear. If Jack lost Kate, he would just be missing. His body would still be there, but his mind wouldn't, it'd be off berating himself about how stupid he acted. She was what made him sane, kept himself together. How would losing her as a friend affect him? Questions like this ran through many people's minds as they watched him leave in the opposite direction.

-LOST-

* * *

_(A/N: I know it wasn't the fight you guys were anticipating, but believe me, there will be plenty more, way worse then this. :) Update hopefully tomorrow.)_


	3. Storm

_(A/N: Enjoy chapter 3.)_

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Lost. I make no money, only entertainment.

* * *

**-Conversation-**

**-Chapter 3-**

**-Storm-**

"The truth is more important than the facts." -Frank Lloyd Wright

* * *

Her body shook with anger as Kate made her way down to the beach, the rain pouring down on top of her. She had no idea what had just happened, only that Jack was ticked at her, and she at him. Kate knew she had pushed the subject too far; she should have stopped before she made of mess of things, but she hadn't. Once her mouth got going, it couldn't shut off until her mind had cleared or the other person stopped.

The rain had an odd sort of sense to it, almost like it was sad to see her leave. Raindrops fell onto the sand as the sky lit up once more, outlining the angry masses above. The beach was only a couple feet away, the mixture of leaves and granules of sand becoming more noticeable as she got closer. Soon, the cool earthiness of the forest left her feet, placing what seemed like wet powder under her feet.

Kate made her way down to the waterline, the tide lapping against her feet and the wind blowing almost gently across her face. The snow-white crests of the waves melted into the teal sea before her very eyes. Massive cloud littered the sky all the way back to the horizon, and probably beyond, and a single thought crossed her mind as she looked over the rage of the ocean.

Sawyer.

She thought of the man who always had a come back, no matter what the remark was, and a mind that could react faster then anyone else's on the island. He and the other 2 men on the raft, along with Walt, that's what brewed in her thoughts as she stared over the misshapen waves. Were they okay? Had they reached any other land yet?

* * *

Jack made his way through the woods, rubbing his eyes, partly from tears, and partly from the rain. Why was Kate so mad at him? He swore up and down, she had more mood swings then his mother when she reached menopause. Of course, he wasn't always with Kate, so he couldn't tell if it was something someone else said to her, and she took it out on him, or if he had actually said something to get her hyped up.

Why did he love her anyway? Just because of her beautiful figure and her eyes that always held a mischievous glint? Or was it something more? Something that he had never felt himself, just always heard about? She was the girl he had always dreamed about, the girl who wasn't afraid to take a risk, and bite down on her lip when things got tough but still tried anyway. She just wanted to be part of the crowd for once, and he could understand why. She had always been shunted away, stereotyped, and when she thought she had made a real friend, the person always just took off soon after.

But why did he do it to her too? Did he just want to be part of the crowd, and gawk at her, while she felt so much pain and hurt? He knew how it felt, to be shied away from, and laughed at, so why did he just inflict the same thing that he got put through on some other person?

He was doing it again, he was berating himself, but why, he didn't know. Kate had said it herself that she was just a lost cause to him, just another person in the crowd of survivors. So why did she stand out to him, somehow call to him? Just because Kate sewed up a wound for him didn't mean he owed his life to her.

* * *

Kate sat cross-legged on the beach, a torrent of raindrops falling over her every couple of seconds. The breeze had grown stronger now, more adapt to the conditions, and so had she.

"Hello?" She thought she heard. But it was probably just the storm playing tricks on her. Warm water rushed past her feet, sending shells and crabs along the beach.

The call came again, this time louder and closer.

She lifted her head to look up and down the beach, and when the sight caught her eyes, her face lit up in shock and surprise.

-LOST-

* * *

_(A/N: Woo, small cliffie. Sorry about the short chapter, but hey, it means I update sooner. Hopefully an update tomorrow.)_


	4. Return

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Lost. Everything goes to its respective owners.

* * *

**-Conversation-**

**-Chapter 4-**

**-Return-**

"So it begins, the great battle of our time." –Gandalf (Lord of the Rings)

* * *

Sawyer spotted Kate standing in the rain, her mouth agape. "Whatcha looking at?" He mumbled, his face flushing red.

"Sawyer?" She called out, wanting to make sure this was really he.

"'Bout friggin' time you acknowledged me, Freckles!" He replied, walking up to her. "Where's the rest of beach squad?" He looked around at all the dead looking tents and abandoned things strewn across the beach. No signs of humanity were shown, except the woman who stood before him.

"Sayid and Jack wanted them to head to the caves before the storm hit." She shouted over the lull of the rain, pointing to the sky.

Sawyer shook his head. The damn Iraqi and doctor Jackass always had to be the heroes, didn't they?

Kate looked around. "Where's Michael. Walt, and Jin?" The rain had obscured her vision so bad that she could only see a couple feet before her.

"Oh them? They're coming. Midget boy got knocked out when the damn raft sank, so Jin and Michael are carrying him up here… Or they were…" He grinned mischievously at her.

"What the hell do you mean?" She shouted at him. "You guys were supposed to stay together!"

"We ain't married, Freckles. Them and me don't have to spend every friggin' minute together."

Kate sighed and rubbed her temple, much like a mother would do when she found out her child had caused trouble at school.

"Didja miss me?" He asked her, grinning.

Kate gave a slight laugh. "I missed you as much as the rest of the survivors did." She smiled at him, so he would get the idea that she was joking around.

"Har, har, Freckles." He looked amused. Brushing back his sopping wet hair, he bent down for a kiss.

At that exact moment in time, Jack decided to come out onto the beach.

* * *

Kate stared at Jack, as he stared back. His face showed surprise, yet hurt. Unfortunately Kate completely forgot about Sawyer trying to kiss her, so she was horrified when his lips captured hers, the movement full of passion.

Jack's face fell, his eyes full of emotion, yet no tears came to be seen. Kate had never seen him like that, him enduring so much at one point in time. She quickly pulled away from Sawyer and started to head over. "Jack…" She called.

But Jack just disregarded her, and moved further on down the beach. Not giving up, she followed him. Looking back at Sawyer, she gave him "I'll be back as soon as I sort this out" look. Sawyer nodded, and bit his lip. Kate didn't think he meant to cause this much trouble, and neither had she.

"Jack!" She called out again.

He froze and turned around, still wearing the same expression as before. "What do _you_ want?" He asked, a bitterness in his tone.

"Look, Jack, it's not what it seemed like. Sawyer and I-" She started, but this time he was the one to cut her off.

"It's exactly what it looked like, Kate. I don't want excuses."

"Jack, it's not." Kate pleaded with him. She felt so terrible, and a sudden drop in their relationship was formed, plunging it even deeper into the depths of darkness. If it kept up, soon it would be nothing at all.

"Like I said before Kate, don't try this shit with me. I already know the truth." He challenged her.

Kate looked down, and felt that if she said anymore, he would just throw back another rude remark.

"Exactly." He walked away, back into the woods, and soon his form faded among the trees. He wasn't even interested to see that the raft was back.

* * *

_(A/N: So, the tables have turned, 'eh? I'm really, really, sorry this was such a short chapter, but I have to go to this thing with my mum. So, Chapter 5 might be up tonight, depending what time we get home. (It probably will be.) So, check in later for that!)_


	5. Turn Around

_(A/N: I never though this many people would like my story so much, but I'm so psyched that you people do! Thanks for all the reviews so far:) )_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own them. _((points to Lost cast))_ I just borrowed them. ;)

* * *

**-Conversation-**

**-Chapter 5-**

**-Turn Around-**

"Learn from yesterday, live for today, hope for tomorrow." –Albert Einstein

* * *

Kate was stunned. She hadn't expected Jack to react badly, and now it was her turn to be confused. Sawyer came up behind her.

"What happened there, Freckles? Looks like Jacko was jolted to see us together."

"We aren't together, Sawyer." She shot back at him, trying not to shoe any emotion.

"That's what you say now." He grinned at her. "You'll be surprised sometime soon."

"Go to hell." Kate mumbled, and walked back down to the waterline, 3 figures walking up the beach, soaked to the bone.

"Kate!" A familiar high-pitched voice yelled out, and the little boy ran over to her.

"Hey Walt!" She tried to sound happy, but inside, her heart was breaking. "Where's your dad?"

"He's helping Jin." He responded, pointing back to the two men. "Are you glad we came back? Sawyer said you would be." He looked so happy, so innocent. He never knew how big a deal this was, being stuck on the Island, and how big of a scar it would leave on his life.

Kate forced a smile. "Of course I am!" She gave him a tight hug, and raked her hand through his hair.

His father soon came up and smiled at Kate. "Kate! How's it going here?"

She nodded. "It's going good." She knew some random survivor would soon fill him, and the rest of them, on her story about her and Jack. "Yourself?"

"Wet." He chuckled, setting a hand on Walt's shoulder. "Where is everyone?" He questioned her.

"Back at the caves. A huge storm is headed this way." She indicated at the sky again. "So, typically, Jack and Sayid wanted everyone to be safe."

She didn't realize until later that Jack had wanted her to be safe too.

* * *

Jack walked back across the threshold of the cave entrance, and he instantly knew that everyone's eyes had automatically caught sight of him. The caves were so quiet that Jack could hear a couple birds taking off in the distance. He felt them follow him as he made his way to his cave, in hopes that people would eventually get back to what they were doing.

As soon as he disappeared, the whispers started up, and though they thought he couldn't hear them, Jack did. He heard everything from their theories of what would happen with the relationship of his and Kate's, to opinions of everything about them.

Jack couldn't believe it. He knew that there had been some speculation about him and Kate, but never had her thought the whole community of survivors he had come to know so well, were talking about it like it was some addicting TV show soap opera.

He heard the "I thinks", "Well, that's a good points", and the "No, that won't happens", along with the "They were meant to bes" and the murmurs of agreement that came along with it. And it made him think for once, how much Kate really meant to him.

* * *

Waking up the next morning, Kate still heard the light drone of the rain hitting stone. Looking off to Jack's cave, she saw he was already attending to the raft men that had come back last night. When the Island survivors saw them come through the small opening, a hush had fallen through out the whole crowd, and then massive amounts filled the place, echoing off the cave walls and bouncing into the forest. Kate had managed to slip by all the excitement, and headed off to the cave that she, Claire, Shannon, and Sun shared for the time being.

As soon as the rain stopped, she'd pack up and be off to the beach once more. It seemed Kate was always packing up, moving on; leaving nothing to show that she was there. She was used to it, a life as fugitive had taught her many things. At a terribly early age in life, she was also taught that she couldn't always please everyone, and sometimes things she did could help people in the short run, while harming them in the long one.

For a brief moment, Jack caught her eye, and, like it was frozen in time, they stared at each other. And then, Kate looked down at the ground, feeling even guiltier, while Jack sighed and watched her go through her pain. All he had to do was get up, and say he was sorry, but something held him back too. He had seen her with Sawyer. Why risk his pride for something that might have already been out of the picture?

* * *

_(A/N: I know, it was a filler chappie of sorts, but it sorta explained some things too. Sorry about the short chapter. **Alas, tomorrow's chapter… ((grins mischievously)) For all you angst lovers out there, you'll be pleased.)**_


	6. Chocolate

_(A/N: Drama! (Drama!) Angst! (Angst!) That's what this chapter is going to be about! WOOT!)_

**(Err, also, this is NOT a SKATE story. It's a JATE story, just like it said in the summary. Just some Jate angst. :) I wanted to clear that up with anyone who didn't see that.)**

**Disclaimer: **Does it really look like I could own Lost? (If you say yes, stop and think.)

* * *

**-Conversation-**

**-Chapter 6-**

**-Chocolate-**

"Drama is life with the dull bits cut out." –Alfred Hitchcock

* * *

Jack sighed as he checked the man for anything serious. Sawyer winced as Jack poked and prodded his bruises. "Easy there, Jacko." 

"Do you want me to do my job or not?" Jack sighed exasperatedly.

"Jesus, don't hit the roof just 'cause you left Kate." Sawyer grinned.

"I didn't leave Kate. Kate left m- We were never together." Jack tried to cover his mistake, but Sawyer already heard enough.

"Oh, so you and Freckles were together then?" He grinned, knowing this would just taunt Jack.

The doctor just prodded a particularly tender spot on Sawyer's arm. "Don't push me, Sawyer."

Sawyer gave a small yelp of pain, then a mischievous grin. He knew that if he pushed Jack long and hard enough, he'd open up, and give Sawyer plenty to hold over his head. The only problem was trying to find the point of cracking Jack open, making him leave his shell.

"Word has it that you two were in a fight before the beach scene. This true, doc? Does she really think you're a sexist?"

"Shut up and let me do my god-damn job!" Jack raised his voice to a new level.

"What have we here? Did we touch a nerve with jack-ass?"

"Sawyer, do you want me to help you or not?" Jack questioned angrily.

"I dunno, do I?" He shot back, "You're the doc, you tell me if I need any friggin' treatment."

"When was your last outbreak?" Jack voiced, grinning inwardly.

* * *

A couple days later, Claire sat up, yawning and stretching, seeming enjoying the quiet downpour of the morning rain. Kate jumped slightly, as she heard movement in the back, and whipped her head around. 

"Morning." Claire spoke up, her soft Australian accent kicking in already.

"G'Morning." Kate replied back, her voice absent of its usual luster.

"…Still thinking about Jack?" Claire bit her lip. She knew for quite sometime now that her friend had stopped sleeping since the fight had begun.

"Is it really that obvious?" Kate spoke, sighing. The rain was still coming strong, and Sayid had refused to let anyone back to the beach yet.

"You know, he misses you too." Claire stated. "He just doesn't display his emotions to anyone."

"Doctors never do." Kate retorted back. "It's like their mission."

Claire laughed. "You know, I've had quite a couple fights with Charlie, and we've always turned out okay in the end."

"You never called Charlie sexist either. Or kissed another guy on the island right in front of him." She acknowledged.

The mother raised her eyebrows. "Go on…" She prodded Kate to tell more.

* * *

As soon as Kate done with her story, Aaron started to whimper.

"Damn, it's just about time for him to wake up. Mind if we finish the conversation later?' Claire asked, her voice gentle.

Kate nodded, "Later then. D'you need any help with him?" She gestured at Aaron.

Claire smiled hopefully. "Can you please change his nappy? I've got to go snatch Charlie away from the man cave."

Kate forced a laugh. "Sure."

Claire gave her a grateful smile and handed her a clean diaper and a wet cloth. "Thanks Kate. I owe you." She left, covering her head with a damp newspaper, used by many others, by the entrance.

Kate started to unpin the cloth, feeling the warm material under her nimble fingers. It reminded her of so many memories. Suddenly, like a floodgate opening, she burst into tears, not exactly knowing how to feel. It had only happened a couple times before in the months earlier, and no one had actually seen her. Now, in a cave with 2 other women and an infant, she finally decided to open up. She kicked herself mentally for showing anything, and quickly wiped away at the tears as Claire and Charlie came back in, cracking up about something or other.

Claire instantly knew something was up. "…Kate? You okay?"

When the woman looked up at her, she gasped lightly, while Charlie whistled lowly. Kate's cheeks were drained of all color; the bags under eyes didn't really help the red look from crying. This was not the Kate they knew, and they had to do something about it.

"I'm fine…" She mumbled. "Just allergies."

"Hon, don't try it with me. It's raining anyway." Claire kneeled down by her, looking helplessly up at Charlie.

"Errrr, I could go get something. Sawyer might have some chocolate. I mean, women love chocolate… right?" He chuckled nervously. In a cave of women, he didn't want to start a commotion.

Claire just nodded absently, brushing back Kate's hair from her face. "Kate, hon, it'll be okay…"

* * *

Charlie rushed out into the rain, not bothering to grab the old newspaper. If Kate was this lost without him already, then the island was going to hell pretty quickly. She was the strong one, the emotionless one, the person who kept things in order between Jack and Sawyer.

Huffing and puffing, he appeared back at the cave the men called home, Jack and Sawyer looking up at him. "Oh, just the weird one." Sawyer replied, going back to his book.

"I thought Claire came here to get you… Is anything wrong?" Jack asked, wondering what in the world could tear him away from Claire so quickly.

Charlie had to catch his breath for a minute, and then he stared at Sawyer. "Hey Sawyer?" He asked, not bothering to answer Jack at the moment.

"Yeah, has-been?" Sawyer replied, not tearing away his eyes from the book.

"Got any chocolate?"

Sawyer looked up at Charlie. "Why the hell do you need chocolate?" He bluntly questioned.

"…Err, something happened. It's an emergency." He eyed Jack nervously, then went over to Sawyer and started whispering the story of Kate into his ear.

"Ahh, Fr- I mean, she okay?" Sawyer caught himself before he said anymore.

"That's why we need the chocolate." Charlie said quietly,

"Top drawer, in the back. Tell her she owes me big time." He grinned slightly.

Charlie forced a laugh and headed over, grabbing the bag of half-melted Hershey's chocolate kisses. "Sawyer?" He mumbled on his way out.

Sawyer sighed and set his book down once more. "What now?"

"Thanks." And with that, Charlie bolted back into the foggy rain.

* * *

Jack sighed. "It was about Kate, wasn't it?" 

"Can't tell, Jacko, has-been told me not to." Sawyer replied, returning his sight to the many dog-eared pages of Watership Downs. But out of the corner of his eye, he watched Jack slump down against the wall. This was it. This was when Jack was going to open up, and pour out his life.

"You ever fallen in love with someone you know, but not very well?" Jack asked quietly.

Sawyer was shocked. This was the moment he'd been waiting for. Was he going to milk it, or just wait for it to come around again?

"Save it, Jack. We all know." Sawyer said, his eyes never off the book pages.

"Yeah…" Jack said. Instantly, his armor was back up again, but this time, not so much. Some of it had worn away in the small second he let his guard down.

"Jack?" Sawyer asked, looking up at him.

"Yes?" Jack sighed. Here came the insults, the jokes, or so he expected.

"It was about Kate."

* * *

_(A/N: Woot! What'd I tell ya! That, by far, was the most, greatest chapter I have ever written. Took me a damn long time to do it too. And, the good news is,** IT'S NOT OVER YET! Tomorrow's chapter… It's going to be so friggin' awesome. Angst, regrets, love scenes, surprises, the works**. So tune in!)_


	7. No Regrets Yet

_(A/N: So, last chapter, Jack and Sawyer had a bonding moment, which doesn't exactly happen everyday. And Kate finally let go. Lets see what happens in this chapter, shall we:) Also, I was listening to the Love Actually soundtrack when writing this chapter. Good music, ;) )_

**Disclaimer: **I own no part of Lost.

* * *

**-Conversation-**

**-Chapter 7-**

**-No Regrets Yet-**

"It does not do good to dwell on dreams, and forget to live." –Dumbledore (Harry Potter)

* * *

A couple mornings later, Jack awoke to find Kate in his cave, talking to Sawyer. Her beautiful eyes averted his every time he tried to catch them, and concentrated on something else in the cave. Kate looked hollow and tired, but she was here; she just wasn't talking to him. Eventually she left, saying her goodbyes to Sawyer and a small mention about dinner was made. Jack could've of sworn she nodded, though quite small, at him as she walked away.

And that's when the rain stopped, and the clouds blew away, leaving only small wisps of what had been the monsterous storm. Maybe it was the beginning of a new start, a new day, only without Kate.

Sawyer grinned as he got up, the blankets sliding to the floor. "Now what d'you think of that? As soon she makes plans with me, the sun decides to shine." His southern accent kicked in.

Every since the night of Kate's "supposed" breakdown, they, meaning Jack and Sawyer, hadn't really talked. There was the occasional "How're you doing?" and "Hello", but other then that, not too many words had been shared between the two men.

Jack blinked. Had Sawyer really just spoken a full sentence to him? He voiced this sentence to Sawyer, and he just laughed.

"What? You jealous?" He grinned, pushing Jack's face into it, "You mad 'cause I got a date with your old girlfriend?"

"No. And her and I were never more then just friends." Jack said, a bit of anger melting into his voice that he hadn't known that had been there.

"Jacko, a couple nights ago you said-" Sawyer got cut off by Jack.

"A couple nights ago, I wasn't quite right in the head." Jack shot back. "A lot of tension had just been dumped on me, so I wasn't thinking too clearly."

Sawyer just shook his head and went outside, the warm sunshine glaring off his back. Oh how good it felt to see, and feel, the rays again.

* * *

Kate had grabbed her stuff the second the rain had stopped, and was halfway down to the beach when Sayid caught up with her. "Where're you going?" He asked.

"To the beach. The rain stopped." She said, shifting her backpack slightly.

"Didn't anyone tell you?" He expressed. "No one's allowed to move back."

"What! Why?" Kate nearly screamed at him.

"Jack and I decided that it would be best to stay all in one place after the fiasco with Claire and her baby. Besides, the caves are shelter, and every time it would rain, we'd have to move everyone back up there anyway."

"Why is it always you and Jack? Why don't you _ever_ let anyone else decide for once?"

"We did take a vote… it was when, err, you had your thing going on. A couple nights ago. Claire said it was best not to bother you about it…" He sighed. "I'm sorry, Kate. I had thought someone told you."

Kate looked down. "So, we're not allowed down on the beach?"

"Not without a second person watching after you." Sayid said, "and someone knows you're gone from the caves."

Kate let out a long sigh. "Guess I'd better be heading back, then, shouldn't I?"

"I'm really sorry, Kate."

"Don't worry about it." She mumbled half-under her breath as she turned back to head to the caves that were now her home.

* * *

_(A/N: I know, I know, another filler chapter. Sorry about this guys, but it's really late, and I've got a HUGE headache. **Also, some friends from out of town are coming, so I might not be able to update until Sunday evening, but I don't know yet.** So, you might get an update tomorrow, you might not, and so far, it's looking like the not, and an update really late Sunday evening. Sorry for the inconvience. :( ) _


	8. Sand

_(A/N: Hey all, sorry about the Sunday thing. I seriously thought I was going to, but some other things came up. Anyway, here's an update now. Thanks to all my reviewers, I love you all:) Also, I am aware that my internet has indeed gone down, and I will continue to write a chapter a da, even though I can not upload it. Believe me, I was so desperate to upload that I actually went to my neighbor's house to try to upload it, but the laptop wasn't compatible with ff-dot-net and my floppy disk. So, I tried. ((shrugs)) I'm in the dark as much as you guys are. I have no e-mail, no internet, no ff-dot-net. It's driving me up the wall. At least Microsoft Word still works, so all is not lost!)_

**Disclaimer: **How many times do I have to say this? I do not own Lost.

* * *

**-Conversation-**

**-Chapter 8-**

**-Sand-**

"Hard to believe that in just a blink of a second, things can change the world for you." –A friend

* * *

Just as Sayid turned away, Kate darted past him, running down the well-worn path, the soles of her feet beating upon the slick mud. Screw the rules, she thought, she didn't need them anyway. What was one more thing broken to her? It wasn't like she hadn't bent enough of them.

"Kate!" Sayid called after her. "Kate, you're not supposed to go down there yet!"

No response came from the woman, only a speed in her pace. The backpack slammed against her body with each stride she took, and Kate knew she'd be sore tonight, but it was all worth it. She had to get back to the beach. Her home.

Eventually her shape disappeared around the foliage, the sounds fading in and out as the small ocean breeze blew through the trees. Sayid sighed, he knew Jack was going to go after her, and then they'd really turn it up when they got back to the caves. He knew she wanted to be alone, that she just needed some time to herself. But with 41 other survivors, he doubted Kate ever would get any.

He turned back and started to head back to the caves, wishing that sometimes he could be just as free as Kate. But he knew he had a responsibility too, when Kate just thought she was another one of the survivors, looking, hoping, for a way off the Island.

* * *

Kate smiled her first real smile in days as her toes caressed the small grains of the sand and her ears heard the waves collapse against the shore. The wind blew the fronds of the palm trees in mid-air, the greens and browns clashing with the desolate blue of the cloudless sky. The sun hadn't really quite gotten to warm up just yet so the beach on which Kate stood was still cool.

As she strode down the beach, her happiness was short-lived.

"Kate!" Jack made his way to her, cringing as he hit the more heated patches.

Kate let out a breath of despair. "Yes?" She boldly stated, her voice holding neither pity nor sympathy.

"What the hell are you doing here? Sayid told you that you had to head back to the caves, but you disobeyed him."

"I am no child." Kate said in the same harsh voice. "I'll do what I please, whether it makes you happy or not is not my fault."

"But no one's down here!" He protested. "If you break a bone, or a scratch of yours gets infected, I won't be here."

"That's right. _You_ _won't be here_." She echoed him. "Don't even bother with me, Jack, it'll be useless. I'm not out in the open there, not like I want to be."

"But the caves are out in the wilderness about as much as you can get!" Jack spoke up. He wanted her to move back, wanted to say he was sorry, wanted to go back in time so none of this could of ever happened. But as much as he begged and pleaded with her, Kate wouldn't budge.

"Not like the beach. All the caves do for me is spell death. It's dark, people are crammed, and we don't get to see the ocean when we wake up, don't get to smell the fresh ocean air as we take our first breath of the day. I just don't want to be there." She nodded with herself, and sat down right down on one of the many abandoned logs, staring at a fire-pit burnt with age and time.

"Kate… It'll be okay. The caves, you'll get used to them, and they won't seem as bad then." The words poured out of him as they hit his mind.

"You just don't get it, do you?" She stood up, her voice thick with fury.

"Get what, Kate? There's nothing to "get"."

"I don't even want to talk to you right now. I might say something I regret." She spat at him.

"You already regret what you said! Don't think that I don't have ears, Kate. I heard the whole thing a couple nights ago." He knew he shouldn't have said that, but he just wanted to get this over with.

"Because you caused it, you ass! Don't think that I don't have feelings too. That's what everyone assumes, fugitives have no heart, they already tore it out when they first went on the most wanted list. You think you're the only one going through pain?"

Jack was speechless. He had no idea what to say to that subject, and frankly he didn't want to either. "I-I… um. You see…" He stuttered.

"See what, Jack? There's absolutely nothing I see in you." Her eyes started to fill with tears again, but she bit down on her lip hard, and they went back. Kate saw his amber brown eyes fill with pain and hurt, and she knew he could see the same thing in hers.

* * *

Jack knew he had lost the battle, but the war still could go either way. He gave everyone a weak smile as he entered the caves once more that day, and he felt certain that the whispers would start back up as soon the survivors thought he was out of hearing distance.

And he was right.

As the days flew by, the people of the Island began to lose faith, and many gave up on the idea of Jack and Kate ever getting back together. They figured that the boat had sailed, and this time, it wasn't coming back. But Jack wouldn't give up hope. Every morning, he'd sneak down to the beach to check that she was okay, and he made sure that at least one person talked to her.

Sometimes, he saw her come up to the caves for some water, or to talk to someone about some oddity, but she never even looked in his direction once. It was evident Kate was still hurting, and Jack knew this because he was too. People noticed the same look in his eyes as she had in hers, and the same hollow sound in her voice. But never once did they bring up the subject to their faces.

* * *

-LOST-

_(A/N: Next chapter, it's going to be awesome. I just can't wait to post it! Soon, many worries will come out of the woodwork, and many will go missing too. So turn in tomorrow for that lovely chapter!)_


	9. The End

_**(A/N: The last chapter of Conversation (Depending on how you look at it) There will be two endings. A happy one, and a sad one. **I hope you guys had fun reading this while it lasted! Also, if you guys are into Gilmore Girls, I just started up a new fic about them, so be sure to check that out:) **Also, I'm working on a new story, and, to all you Saving Kate fans, would you like to see a sequel? (I'm thinking rescue-fic ;) ) If you would, e-mail me, and we'll talk about what can go in it. I'd like to get your input on it. :) Also, if you're interested in a sequel to this, e-mail me.)

* * *

**_

**-Conversation-**

**-Chapter 9-**

**-The End-**

"How do you pick up the threads of an old life? How do you go on, when in your heart, you begin to understand, there is no going back? There are some things that time can not mend. Some hurts that have gone too deep, that have taken hold." –Frodo

* * *

Jack made his way up the beach, searching for Kate. His eyes caught sight of her, leaning back against a log, whittling something into a worn piece of wood.

"What do you want?" She said, her voice showing no pity for him.

"…I'm sorry." He managed to get out. "For everything." His voice turned on him, and soon his legs felt like jell-o.

Kate looked up at him, her eyes shining with tears. "I'm not."

An awkward silence followed the two harsh words, seeming like their world had just gone vertigo.

"…But why?" Jack nearly broke down right there, "Why? What did I say?"

Kate sighed and looked out over the ocean, trying to avoid his prying eyes. "You want me to never change. That I can always stay the same old Kate, never growing up."

"Kate…" He mumbled. "I fell in love with you the minute I knew you. I never wanted to move on, I just wanted to stay right there, in time."

"That's the problem, Jack. You _have_ to move on. It's not a choice in life, it's an agreement." Kate sighed, still avoiding his eyes.

"Kate… I still love you. I can't let you go." Jack said, his voice tearing.

"You're going to have to." She replied. "I fell in love with the old you, the one that I never knew about. I can't go on, knowing everything that'll happen." She shook her head. "It wouldn't be fun, for me or you."

"I can change, Kate." He tried to protest, but he knew where this was going. He had finally lost.

"No… you can't." Kate broke down, and got up. "I don't want you to ever change." She kissed him lightly, and took off. She did what she does best. She ran.

Jack stared after her retreating body, wishing this was all a horrible dream, and that when he woke up she's be right by his side, just sleeping. But life didn't work out that way.

* * *

_(A/N: God, made myself cry. Ok, time for happy ending! Next chapter, which will be up in about 5 minutes.)_


	10. Making Up

_(A/N: Stop crying, time for the happy ending! **Btw, please, please, please, read the A/N on the sad ending, as it has some important information about sequels.)**_

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Lost. (How many times do I have to put this?)

* * *

**-Conversation-**

**-The OTHER Chapter 9-**

**-Making up-**

"It is not our abilities that show what we truly are… it is our choices." –Dumbledore

* * *

"Kate…" Jack came up behind her.

Kate jumped up, caught off guard. "Yeah?" She turned around, and looked into Jack's chocolate brown eyes.

But no words were spoken as he leaned in, and gave her what had to be the most passionate kiss she had ever received. His lips pressed against hers, almost in a desperate way, exploring them.

"Jack…" She breathed in his scent, wrapping her arms around his neck.

But Jack continued on, letting the moment engulf them.

Many wide-eyed stares were seen as the survivors smiled at what thy saw. All except for one.

"I'm sorry." Jack said. "For everything." His eyes bore into hers, looking for any sign.

"I am too." Kate breathed in the fresh air.

Suddenly, the caves didn't seem so bad after all.

_Fin.

* * *

_

_(A/N: So, what'd you think? Sorry for the short ending. I really suck at those. :( )_


End file.
